Take Me Away
by Scififan33
Summary: Finding the abandoned cottage on the cliffs was perfect for Ignis. Ever since the fire, he just wanted to be alone. He didn't quite take into account how bad the winter would be but it didn't matter since someone was leaving him fresh fish on the dock. He never would have imagined who was behind it.


_Disclaimer: don't own FFXV_

**Take Me Away**

Ignis sat on the dilapidated dock, taking a break from his work trying to fix it up. The small seaside cottage was weatherproof enough for the moment which was why he was focusing on the dock, he needed somewhere safe to fish from and it was the only option. The shoreline was too rocky, the waves beating the rocks continuously. Technically, he was squatting, but the place had been totally abandoned, the nearest town almost two days travel away. The isolation suited him and once he had fish and the garden began producing food he would be well set. For now, he was relying on tinned food and whatever he could trap beyond the tree line.

It was a nice day, the sun beating down but not too hot, the wind was gentle and cool, and the sea was calm. Thankfully, winter was still several months away, giving him time to have everything ready. He put his flask of coffee aside and pushed his glasses up, stretching before getting back to work, ignoring the occasional splash of birds diving for fish or other aquatic life. He didn't notice the eyes watching him.

It took two weeks, but he eventually got the dock to what he considered a safe standard and celebrated by settling in to see if he could catch his dinner. He cast the line and sat on the edge, feet dangling into the water. It took a while, but the line finally jerked, and he went to work reeling in his catch. Once he had enough he headed back to the cottage and set two aside for his dinner before getting to work preserving the rest for winter. He had some meat curing as well from a few animals he had managed to trap. Work on the inside of the cottage was going well, he had the water running and the roof fixed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He watched as the human returned every day, first working on the wood that extended over the waves and then to catch fish. He seemed different to other humans he'd seen. They took all they could from the sea, uncaring, but not this one. He used a simple line and took no more than five fish a day. He could smell something strange from the clifftop dwelling…fish and what was the word…smoke…humans did weird things to food. Was he storing some for when the season changed? When the water became cold, the fish become scares so he would need something else to eat. There was something about this human that had him returning day after day to observe, when the wood was done it gave a good hiding place, to remain underneath while observing the human through the gaps.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis moved down to the dock, wrapped up against the chill in the air. He'd miscalculated and it was going to cost him. winter had come earlier than he had expected, and he knew he didn't have enough food stored to last. So instead of remaining cosy in the cottage he was coming down to try and catch something. He sat on the edge, keeping his feet up as high as he could, not wanting to get wet and catch a chill. He sat huddled in his coat forever, not a bite and then he startled, there on the rocks was a good sized fish. He got up and moved out onto the slippery rocks, being careful. He picked up the fish to find it was dead from a blow to the head and still perfectly fresh. He got back to the dock and there were three more, bigger than anything he'd ever caught. He stood there and looked around, where had they come from?

"Hello?" he called out but all he heard was the wind and crash of the waves. "Is someone there?" there had to be, fish did not commit suicide by leaping onto a wooden dock several feet above the water. He waited but nothing happened, so he took the fish and headed back to the cottage. "Thank you," he called as he let.

It kept happening, fish appearing from nowhere when his back was turned, and he was confused. No one else lived anywhere near the cottage. No matter how hard he looked he could never find anyone and part of him was worried about that. Someone was stalking him, ensuring he had food….why? He was nobody interesting, he'd been an academic before the fire, before the panic attacks and anxiety around people. He wasn't ashamed of his scar, though he hated the way people stared, his as much as he could behind his glasses. He'd been lucky, they'd saved the majority of his sight, but the scars had been deep and even surgery hadn't been able to rid him of them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis crouched behind the rocks, trying not to shiver at the cold ocean spray. The fish were always fresh, so he had come down an hour early to try and catch his mystery benefactor. He caught movement at the dock and then his eyes widened as he saw a bare-chested young man haul himself part way up, dropping the fish for him onto the dock. He had to be freezing! He stood up and walked closer and as he did more detail became clear and his heart began to pound in his chest. It wasn't possible… he should run, head inland, never come back. He knew the stories as well as anyone. But…why feed him? Fattening him up? The dark head turned, and dark blue eyes met green, widening in shock at being seen. "H…hello," he called to the merman. "Thank you, for the fish."

The merman let go of the dock to drop back into the water, but he didn't leave, watching him warily and Ignis hesitated but then slowly walked out onto the dock. He'd obviously been hanging around and he had yet to hurt him.

Ignis knelt down on the damp wood, taking in the younger looking male. Wet black hair clung to his neck as he bobbed in the waves, dark blue eyes locked on Ignis. His eyes were slightly larger than normal, the pupil shaped oddly, and his skin was pale in the winter sunlight. Smattered over his skin were shiny, dark scales, their number increasing the lower Ignis looked. His ear were nothing like a human, pointed and almost fin like. "Can you understand me?"

The mer stared at him before nodding. "Yes," he answered softly, there was something almost lyrical to his voice.

"My name's Ignis, what's yours?"

The mer hesitated, licking his lips and Ignis glanced wickedly sharp teeth, perfect for tearing into flesh, fish or human. "Noctis," he finally offered.

"You've been bringing me fish."

"Yes," he moved closer, reaching out to grab one of the pylons, keeping himself in place.

"Why? I'm grateful, but why help me?" Ignis shifted into a more comfortable position, wrapping his arms around his knee.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis should have fled as soon as he realised the human was there, instead he only dropped down into the water, watching him. He was shocked when the human came closer and thanked him for the fish! Wasn't he scared? He'd thanked him before, but that was when he didn't know who was leaving them for him. His name was Ignis, he liked it. It was safe enough to give his own name in return, this human obviously knew little of his kind. He watched him shift on the wood, and then he asked why he'd been giving him fish and he hesitated. "You're different," he finally answered. "You only take what you need to live, not like others." He watched the human who seemed surprised.

"You've been watching me for a while, haven't you?" he asked and Noct nodded.

"I heard the noise of you hitting the wood." He always was too curious.

"This is a dock; it was in bad shape, so I had to fix it up to make it safe to use. Otherwise it might have broken, and I could have fallen in."

"Can't you swim?" he didn't like the sound of that.

"A little, but the waves here are big and the rocks mean no beach for a gentle surf."

He was a little confused by what he meant but nodded anyway. He saw the man shiver, huddling into the coverings he was using…clothes. "Are you alright?"

"Just cold," Ignis shifted on the dock again.

Cold? Noct never really had to worry about they, they lived in the deep waters after all. "Is that bad?"

"As long as I don't stay out too long its fine," the human assured him.

Not that he was worried or anything. Why would he be worried about one of them….but he was. Why else would he bring him fresh fish every day? What was wrong with him? He should just pull him over and drown him, take him home as a meal. He wouldn't be the first or last human his people feasted on, many ships went down due to storms and damage. He considered things and then hauled himself up onto the dock, tail draped over the edge and he saw green eyes go wide and yes, there was some fear and caution, but he stayed, eyes wandering over Noct's body even as he leant back on his elbows, stretching out in the weak winter sunlight. He wasn't scared of Ignis, he knew the man didn't carry weapons and mers were far stronger.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis fought the urge to bolt as Noctis hauled himself out of the water to recline on the dock, keeping an eye on Ignis through his wet fringe as it hung over his eyes. He found his own gaze wander down over the merman's body, taking it all in. His tail seemed to start just beneath his bellybutton, the dark blue scales shimmering in the light, it was long and looked strong, pure muscle. This close, his skin actually had a slight blue tint to it and now he could see his hands, fingers tipped with sharp skin, the skin between the webbed. Along his ribs Ignis could make out thin lines, like cuts or…gills, those were gills. He was amazing! "I never imagined…" he whispered and Noctis cocked his head.

"Never seen one of us before?"

"I lived in a large city before, I've never lived near the coast. I've heard the stories," he admitted, unable to help a flash of nervousness and Noctis smiled at him.

"I'm not going to eat you," he promised. "You are different to other humans I've seen; I'd never fish for them."

"Not fattening me up for later?" Ignis asked with a shaky smile and Noctis snorted.

"No, too much trouble."

"Are you okay, being out of the water like this?"

"Yeah, we can leave the water, sunbathing on rocks is a favourite pastime," he turned slightly onto his side, revealing fins along his spine. Ignis found himself reaching out before catching himself and Noctis watched him before reaching out slowly to touch his hand, his skin was cool but not slimy or anything. Ignis didn't flinch and Noctis smiled, drawing his hand out and settling it on his side, giving permission. Ignis gently ran his fingers over his skin and scales, surprised Noctis was allowing it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis felt soft human fingers run over his side, almost tickling, not entirely sure why he had done that. He was letting a human touch him, something that would have Cor very cross. His Dad wouldn't be happy either, but he'd be more understanding. He reached his hand back out, slipping it under the layers of clothing to find soft, human skin, and hard muscle, being very careful not to let his claws scratch him. He'd never touched a human like this, he'd pulled them under, devoured them, but had never touched without meaning harm and been touched in return. Ignis' skin felt really warm to him and it felt nice. After a while he could feel Ignis shivering and he glanced at the sun. "I need to go, or I'll be missed," he admitted.

"Will I see you again? You won't hide now I know?" Ignis asked and Noctis grinned.

"I'll come back," he promised before pushing himself off the dock and back into the sea. He surfaced and waved before diving beneath the waves. He swam quickly for home, not wanting anyone questioning where he'd been. It wasn't forbidden to talk to a human, but it wasn't exactly accepted. There were a few ex-humans in the Kingdom, serving in the Glaive and all of them had been transformed by his Dad. Not many humans could accept them, but he thought Ignis could. Ignis, with the burns on his face and hands, who lived so far away from other humans and only took what he needed to live from nature. He wondered what had happened to him to make him leave civilisation, did have something to do with his scars? Maybe one day Ignis would tell him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis grinned as he saw the figure on the dock, picking up his pace a little while not risking a fall. He had a friend, well he thought they were friends. He'd seen Noctis every day except one for the last three weeks, he always came with fish or some other form of seafood and sometimes various items he had found in the sea. It was freezing to sit on the dock, but he just added brought blankets with him to huddle under. He felt none of the anxiousness with Noct that he had with other humans. Finding out he was a Prince had been a shock but Noct didn't act like royalty. He'd become chattier over the weeks and they could discuss a lot of different things.

Ignis found himself not bothering with his gloves at all when with Noctis, not feeling so self-conscious of his scars. Noctis had seen them that first day, had even touched them and hadn't reacted. Did he even know what a burn was? It wasn't like they had fire under the sea.

He liked hearing about Noctis' life, his family and friends. Life under the sea sounded wonderful, it wasn't perfect of course, nowhere was, but it still sounded marvellous.

He made it down to the dock and sat, wrapping the blanket around himself as Noctis put the fish and oysters into the bucket Ignis had brought down. "I can't wait for summer," Ignis admitted and Noctis smiled.

"It does make sunning myself, even better," he agreed, lazily rolling onto his side.

Ignis smiled back and reached out to run his fingers through wet black hair, unknotting it. His hair was so fine, it had to be a pain always being wet, then again it didn't seem like he brushed it or anything. A soft noise came from Noctis' throat that wasn't human, obviously enjoying what he was doing.

"I can't come tomorrow," he finally offered.

Ignis nodded, Noctis had royal duties to attend to, it wasn't right to feel upset if he missed a day. The bucket was fuller than on a normal day which generally meant he'd be gone. "Boring or fun?" he asked and Noctis laughed.

"Boring in that it's a ceremony but it's for Prompto being added to the Crownsguard, he's worked really hard for this. And it'll be my first time doing it, not Dad."

Ignis smiled, Prompto was Noctis' best friend and sounded like such a cheery, sunny merman. Noctis had described him since he was rather adventurous and may come close enough to shore to be seen. He had bright blonde hair, light blue eyes and golden orange scales. His tail was a little shorter than Noct's and he was a bit skinnier looking too. His fins were almost see-through, long and trailing. He sounded as amazing as Noctis and Ignis would like to meet him. "You'll do wonderfully and Prompto will appreciate you being the one to take his Oath." He didn't know what the Oath was or entailed, he just knew it existed. It didn't bother him; he didn't want to know secrets.

"Iggy?"

"Yes Noctis?" he looked down, no longer at all startled or wary of Noctis' appearance. He just saw his friend, not a deadly merman.

"Will you go swimming with me when the waters warm enough? I won't let anything happen to you," he promised and Ignis smiled.

"That sounds like fun," he agreed and Noctis smiled happily. He went from running his fingers through his hair to gently massaging his scalp and if he was a cat, Noct would be purring.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis hesitated but then stripped off his shirt, leaving him in a pair of shorts as he kicked his shoes off and then removed his glasses, carefully putting them into the bundle of clothing and tucking it out of the wind. He looked over the edge of the dock to see Noctis waiting for him, so he sat on the edge, took a breath and then dropped off. He kicked back to the surface immediately, pushing his hair back off his face. the water wasn't warm, the sea rarely was, but it also wasn't cold so as long as he kept moving he would be fine.

Noctis swam to his side and took his hand carefully. "Okay?"

"Ready," Ignis told him and Noctis smiled shyly before pressing his lips to Ignis', startling him as he felt something rush through him. "Noct?"

"Come on," He tugged Ignis down with him, under the surface and Ignis gasped and then his eyes widened as he didn't choke on the water. He could breathe? He blinked at a smiling Noctis. "Surprise," the merman said and Ignis could understand him, surprising him again. Noctis shifted to wrap his arm around his waist and then they were off, moving faster than Ignis could swim.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Cor?"

"Yes Sire?" Cor turned to his King and friend and found him staring out of the Palace to a distant speck, a merman swimming away.

"Any idea what has my son so preoccupied these days?"

"He's probably having fun exploring now that he's allowed out alone. Or he's found a nice mermaid or merman he's not ready to introduce to you yet."

"That would be nice," Regis admitted with a small smile. His son had always been so withdrawn, ever since the attack that had claimed his Mother and nearly crippled Noctis. He had recovered, thankfully, though it had taken many seasons. Now he enjoyed the freedom to explore the oceans, the threat that had claimed Aulea had been dealt with. It would be good if Noctis had chosen a mate, he deserved to be happy and it would make their people happy as well, to know the succession was secure.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis laughed and stumbled from the surf to collapse on the sand, sitting legs crossed, Noctis using the little waves to pull himself up next to him. "It's beautiful," he whispered and Noctis smiled.

"You're the first human here," Noctis told him.

"Am I allowed?" Ignis asked in concern and Noctis smiled.

"Of course, I've never brought anyone here so no one else knows about it, as far as I'm aware." Noctis stretched on the sand not caring that he was covered in it, Ignis was as well since it stuck to their wet bodies. He'd wanted to show him something special for their third swim together. Iggy had taken to the magic of his kiss well, each time able to stay under a bit longer. There were days he wanted to ask, but he was afraid, what if he said no? He knew he was Ignis' only friend but would that be enough for him to say yes? To give up his life on land forever?

"Noct?" a gentle hand cupped his cheek. "What is it?" his fingers moved over his skin and down his throat to his shoulder and Noctis pressed into his touch.

He looked up at Ignis, seeing the concern in his eyes, the genuine caring. He reached up to rest a hand at the back of his neck and tugged gently, leaning up. Ignis moved with the tug, eyes widening for a second before he leant down and their lips brushed for the first time above water. Ignis pulled away and Noctis cringed but then Ignis was lying down beside him, smiling softly before leaning in to kiss him and Noctis relaxed, kissing back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis lay on his back in the sand, Ignis leaning over him, a hand gently wandering over his body, exploring in depth and Noctis breathed deeply to keep from making too much noise. He'd never been touched like this before and it felt really good. He reached up to run his hands over Iggy's chest and back, feeling the scars scattered over his body but not caring about them, they were part of Ignis. He felt Ignis shiver as he skimmed one on his hip and he froze, worried he'd hurt him. it was something he always had to stay aware of, how much stronger he was, how easily he could hurt ignis with claws or teeth.

"It didn't hurt, the nerves didn't quite heal right there, so the feeling's a bit odd," Ignis explained.

Noctis wanted to ask what had happened, how he'd been hurt so badly, but he didn't want to push.

"I worked at the university," Ignis whispered, shifting to lie against his side and Noctis wrapped his arm around him. "I stayed back one night; I was walking past the chemistry lab…one of the students had left some chemicals out near an unlit flame…but the gas was still on. It was just stupid bad luck, I don't remember anything, just waking up in the hospital weeks later in agony from the burns. I was lucky they managed to save my sight and they performed surgeries to lessen the scaring, but they couldn't heal everything," he explained softly, forehead pressed against Noctis' throat as he ran clawed fingers through wet dark blonde hair.

Noctis had seen burns before, underwater steam vents were dangerous. He'd never seen extensive burning though, mers healed quickly and thoroughly and if there were issues his Dad stepped in. He did wonder if his Dad could do anything for Ignis, because he knew they bothered him, not because Noctis thought they were horrible. He gently tugged him up and kissed him, wanting him to know it didn't bother him. He began running his hands over Iggy's body again, stopping when he reached the swimming shorts, slipping a clawed finger under the band, curious. Ignis looked at him and then nodded, moving to strip them off, revealing his whole body to him for the first time. Noctis was a little fascinated with his legs, the largest outward difference between them. Now he saw the other, but he didn't dare touch such a sensitive area, he'd seen a sailor once, collapse from a glancing blow to the area and he never wanted to hurt Ignis. Why didn't humans hide such parts within their bodies like they did? Much less dangerous.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Winter was approaching again and Ignis wished it would stay away, Noctis' magic couldn't protect him from cold water which meant an end to their swims. He never asked how a royal had so much free time, he just hoped Noctis wasn't skipping important duties to spend time with him.

He wished he could spend more time with him, but that was impossible. He…he loved Noctis, he'd never been in love before. He thought Noct loved him back, but they were different species, love may be different for merpeople. But then why would he spend so much time with him, show him so much, if he didn't love him? Or at least care deeply.

He was better ready for the cold months this year, but he knew Noct would continue to give him fresh food. He had more warm clothing and blankets and a good supply of wood.

He pulled his shoes on and left the cottage, heading down to the dock where Noctis was waiting, leaning down to kiss him hello, feeling the water still clinging to his skin. Neither noticed the wide blue eyes watching them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Noct! Hey Noct, wait up!" Prompto called and the Prince turned in the water, grinning at him. he lazily flicked his tail at him and Prompto ducked. "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Alone," Prompto glanced around and Noctis frowned in concern but lead him away.

"What's wrong?"

"I uh…well I was exploring the other day and I saw something…."

"Prom?" Noctis grasped his shoulder, obviously concerned.

"Who is he Noct? The human you were with?" he asked and Noctis flushed, eyes wide.

"Did you tell?" he asked and Prompto shook his head.

"I'd never tell," he swore, even without his Oath being to Noctis, he was his best friend.

"His name's Ignis," Noctis admitted softly. "He's not like any human I've ever seen. I…I think I…"

"Oh," Prompto whispered in shock. "Oh Noct…what does he feel for you?"

"I don't know," he looked away.

"Well I want to meet him, one of your guard needs to." He tried for stern, but he never could quite manage it.

"You won't try and scare him or something?"

"Noct, this is me, not Gladio."

"Alright, meet me outside the gate in the morning."

"At least this explains why you've been getting up so early these days," Prompto grinned and Noctis rolled his eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto swam beside Noctis towards the rocky shore, they'd stopped for some fish and oysters which was a little confusing since they hadn't eaten them and then they were in shallower water and Noctis was pulling himself up onto a wood structure. Prompto hesitated but then followed him, seeing a figure making their way down the rocks towards them. The human approached and paused as he spotted Prompto but then he walked over and smiled, laughing as Noctis tugged him down to kiss.

"You must be Prompto."

"And you're Ignis," Prompto studied him as Ignis put a bucket down and Noctis dumped in the food, explaining that. Then Ignis sat down beside Noctis, his friend immediately taking the humans hand, careful of his claws. He saw no hesitation at all from Ignis, no fear or disgust or greed or anything he would expect from a human so close to a mer.

"It's good to finally meet you, Noctis has talked about a lot."

"Really?" Prompto stared at his friend who shrugged slightly, obviously embarrassed.

"He was nervous about your ceremony," Ignis smiled and Prompto grinned, realising he was teasing Noctis.

"I think we're going to be good friends," Prompto announced and Noctis groaned, making them both laugh.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis looked through the records, Prompto helping him, despite being embarrassed to do so.

"Why can't you just ask your Dad?" he muttered again.

"Because I can't risk it," he answered just as quietly. He didn't want anyone else to know about Ignis, not yet. He needed to know if it was possible for a mer and human to be…intimate, and he felt his skin flush even thinking of the idea. Ignis had told him it was a year since they met, they didn't keep time the way humans did. He wanted to do something special since the water was getting too cold for Ignis. He wanted to ask him to join him in the sea, but he wasn't sure if it was the right time yet. He wished he knew more about human courtship and how long it took.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They lay together in the shallows of their beach, Ignis naked and pressed close against him, moving shyly, cheeks flushed. They couldn't fully be together, they were too different where it was needed but they could do this, so long as Ignis was careful to stay higher up his tail, where the scales were smooth and a bit softer. Neither of them had ever done anything like this before but they both wanted it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis made his way down the well-known rocks towards the dock, he didn't like the look of the clouds on the horizon and he hoped Noctis was earlier than normal or else he may have to go up before he arrived. It was too cold for him to swim now which limited them to the dock and what activities they could do unless he wanted to catch a chill and with no medical help close that was dangerous. He'd been lucky so far; he'd only had minor scrapes and bruises and one bad cold last winter.

He stood on the dock, wrapped in a blanket, eyes scanning the water for any sign of Noctis as the sky darkened. In the end, he turned to go, stepping up onto the slippery rock only to stumble as a blast of wind slammed into his back. He slipped and threw his hands out to catch the rock, feeling it slice into his hand, crying out in shock as he fell. He felt a sharp pain and then everything went black.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis swam towards the dock, not liking the look of the weather, Ignis was probably safe indoors which meant he wouldn't get to see him until the storm passed. The water was choppy, moving every direction but he had become a very strong swimmer since his recovery, and he wanted to be sure Ignis was home safe. He paused and frowned as a scent reached him….blood….human blood…Ignis! He poured on the speed, surfacing to see the dock empty but something darker than water was smeared on the rocks. He dove, following the blood, heart thundering in terror. He had to find him in time, he had to! There! He saw a limp form sinking and somehow swam even faster, reaching out to grasp the back of his heavy coat. He pressed his lips to Ignis' pouring magic in but he didn't take a breath. He ripped the cloth from his body since it was weighing Ignis down, even as he sped towards home. The source of the blood was a wound on his head and that scared him, head wounds were tricky things, even with healing magic. He kept kissing him on and off, trying to get him to breath even as he screamed out for his Dad.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis dropped the fish he'd just speared and spun around, eyes wide as he heard his sons terrified scream. He didn't hesitate to take off through the sea, Cor hurrying to keep up.

"Regis?"

"It's Noctis," he snapped as he tried to go faster. There! He saw his son swimming at full speed, something cradled to his chest. To his and Cor's shock, it was a naked human, bleeding from a head wound, body limp.

"Dad please, help him," Noctis sobbed and Cor moved closer only for the Prince to snarl and snap at him.

"Easy Noctis," Regis soothed, reaching out to touch the human, feeling Noctis' magic within him. It appeared that while Cor had been wrong over why Noctis was spending so much time away, he had been close. "Give him to me son, I won't hurt him."

"Ignis, his name's Ignis. He'll hate you seeing this, seeing the scars, but he was wearing too many layers, would have slowed me down too much," Noctis babbled, carefully handing the human over.

Regis held him gently, seeing the scars his son had mentioned, he could tell they were burns. What had happened to this young man? "Cor, alert the Healers," he ordered, and Cor hesitated but then turned and swam for the Palace. Regis took off, the human shielded from the pressure by Noctis' lingering magic and Regis added his own. Noctis swam at his side, eyes on his human, on Ignis. "What happened?"

"He was in the water when I got to the dock, I could smell the blood. There's a storm, he shouldn't have gone down to the dock, but we were meant to meet. He wasn't breathing, even after I kissed him."

"He's breathing now," though very shallowly. "Noctis, head wounds…"

"I know," he whispered and then they arrived, and Regis carried him through and Noctis was left to wait.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis floated outside the shut door, feeling utterly lost and then familiar arms were around him and he leant against Prompto, trying not to cry even as he could feel Gladio staring.

"Noct?" Prompto asked.

"Iggy's hurt bad, he wasn't breathing when I found him," he choked out and Prompto tightened his grip.

"He's with your Dad and the Healer's right? So he's in the best fins possible," Prompto tried to encourage and Gladio moved closer.

"Guppy's right Noct," he offered.

"Hey!" Prompto stuck his tongue out.

"Iggy, huh? Interesting name, where'd you meet this merman?" His Shield asked and Noctis sighed.

"He's not a merman," he muttered and Gladio frowned.

"What?"

"He's human," Noctis stated, head up. The door opened before Gladio could say something and his Dad emerged, looking tired. "Dad?"

"He's alive," he assured him, pulling him into a hug. "Noctis…I need to know, have the two of you discussed him being changed?"

"What? Why? No…we haven't, not yet. I didn't want to pressure him, make him think I'd leave him for being human," Noctis babbled.

"He's very badly hurt, and he breathed in a lot of water before you got to him. We can keep him stable for a time but not permanently."

"So, you're saying either you change Ignis, or he dies?" Prompto asked for him and his Dad looked at his best friend.

"You know him?"

"Yes Sire, I've met him a few times. He's really nice and he's never scared of us."

"Dad, I…I can't lose him," Noctis choked out.

"We can't do it without his permission," his Dad pointed out and Noctis huddled closer to him, seeking comfort.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Can he be brought round even temporarily, to ask him?" Gladio offered, he didn't like this. The thought of Noctis with a human… but he only had to look at his Prince to see that for him at least, the emotions were real. Prompto may be overly excitable but he was also a good judge of character.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis glanced down at his son, seeing how heartbroken he was, and he nodded. "We can try," he promised, and they swam into the room to see the mers gathered around a single bed where Noctis' human was lying, covered by a sheet of woven kelp. Regis had insisted after hearing Noctis' words on his scars.

Noctis immediately swam to his side and clutched his hand between his own, without even having to try to be careful of his claws, showing just how often his son had touched the young man.

"Your Majesty?" An older merman asked, he had been head Healer for longer than Regis had been alive.

"Bring him around," he ordered. "Noctis needs to speak with him."

Medios nodded and they went to work.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis leant over Ignis, wanting to be the first thing he saw so he wouldn't panic and hurt himself more. His head had been wrapped to stop the bleeding but how bad was the damage beneath? Would he recognise him? Remember him? "Iggy?" he called as they moved away. "I need you to wake up, please. It's Noct, I'm right here, you're safe," he told him, and ever so slowly green eyes fluttered open, his gaze wandering unfocused and Noctis was terrified. "Ignis?" he gently cupped his cheek and Ignis blinked at him, frowning slightly before wincing. He opened his mouth, trying to speak but he couldn't under water, he could only breath. "Shh, it's okay, don't try to talk. We don't have long. Do you remember what happened?"

Ignis frowned but then nodded slightly, mouth moving silently, exaggerated. 'Fell.'

"You're badly hurt…you're dying," he forced the words out and he saw Ignis pale. "We can save you, but you have to agree. You can stay here, with me, forever. I…I love you Iggy," he whispered, pressing his lips to his briefly. "I'm sorry, I should have said something earlier. I should have asked you before. I don't care that you're human and I'd have stayed with you even if you stayed human your whole life. We don't have that option now. If…if you don't want to, you'll just go back to sleep and then….you'll be gone."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio watched Noctis with the human and he felt horrible. Noctis really loved him and now he might lose him. he could understand them not having spoken of this, if they were still learning about each other, were still new to being together and he didn't even want to imagine how that might work with two different species. Why hadn't Noct told him? And then he grimaced, he'd made his opinion of humans pretty clear over the years. No wonder Noct hadn't wanted to tell him. Maybe if he'd known, he could have done something to avoid this, somehow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hs head was pounding, and it was hard to focus, to think, everything was fuzzy. Noct…Noct was there, talking to him. Everything hurt and he just wanted to sleep. He tried to focus; he really did...stay with Noct? 'stay you' he forced his mouth to form the words, tightening his fingers where he could feel Noct's hand, feeling the brief pain of his claws. He managed to lift his other arm to touch his chest and then blackness claimed him again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Is that enough?" Noct begged as Ignis fell unconscious again. "He said he wants to stay with me."

He saw his Dad and the Healers exchange looks, not sure what they meant. "it might be. Noctis, you will need to do this, not me. He knows your magic and that will be what will help."

Noctis nodded shakily, he would do whatever he had to in order to save him. "Just tell me what to do."

The room was chaos as everything was prepared and Noctis didn't even flinch as part of a fin was cut free, unable to take his eyes of Ignis' too still form. The blanket was pulled down and he heard an indrawn breath from Gladio, taking his eyes off Iggy long enough to shoot him a glare. He watched as ignis was rolled onto his side and the cut fin was pressed against his spine. It was very rare for one of the Royal family to offer up a part of themselves for a changing human but Noctis would not let anyone else do it, besides, the extra magic might help.

He held his hand out and a dagger appeared in it before he leant down and kissed him. "I love you," he whispered and then he plunged the blade into Ignis' heart.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto swam into the private recovery room to find Noctis where he always was now, at Ignis' bedside. The magic had taken, Ignis was a merman now, with a glorious sleek, long tail of dark green and blue, mixing in Noct's own colour with the one magic had chosen for him. He was physically healthy, he just hadn't woken up and the longer it went on the less chance there was, he didn't have to be a Healer to realise that.

Prompto hugged Noctis after putting the tray of food down, everyone in the Palace was working to ensure Noctis remained healthy. Rumours were flying throughout the Kingdom and Regis had been forced to address them, with a partial truth. There was no mention of Ignis having been human, just that he was Noctis' mate and had been very badly injured and now was healing, though yet to wake up. The whole Kingdom was behind them, praying to Leviathan that Ignis would wake up and soon.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Please Ignis, wake up," he pleaded quietly, clutching a clawed hand in his, no longer having to be careful. He made such a beautiful merman, he just had to wake up. The head wound had healed but no one knew what effect it had had on him. He'd recognised Noctis when they'd woken him, but he'd gone through the shock of the transformation since then. He leant in and gently kissed him, resting his forehead against Ignis'. He froze as he felt something, sure it was his imagination, but then he felt it again, Ignis' hand twitching in his. "Ignis? Come on, it's time to wake up, please. I'm the one who's meant to sleep all the time, not you." Though he'd been sleeping less since meeting Ignis, only way to have time to see him. "I know you can do it, I'm right here." He sat up enough to look down at him, seeing his brow crease slightly. "Come on, open your eyes," he begged and Ignis' head turned towards him slightly. Ever so slowly his eyes began to open and Noctis squeezed his hand, unable to stop himself from smiling widely as green eyes focused on him.

"Noct," it was barely a whisper, but he let out a cry of joy at hearing his name for the first time under water from Ignis.

"I'm here, you're safe. I love you," he babbled and Ignis blinked at him before looking around in confusion before his eyes widened and then he lifted a hand, seeing the scattered scales and claws. "You're a mer now Iggy, it was the only way to save your life, do you remember?"

"A storm…I fell…you were there, asked me to stay," Ignis answered. "Where?"

"The Palace, your new home. Our home," he couldn't stop smiling and Ignis smiled back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis smiled as he watched the two mermen swimming through the sprawling underwater city. He'd thought he'd never see it and yet now there they were with Ignis swimming as if he had been born one of them. His son was happy, the kingdom loved Ignis, his lack of knowledge easily passed off as damage from his injuries and Ignis had gone along with it, not wanting to disrupt things. Maybe one day, the truth could be told and accepted. He laughed as Prompto tackled Ignis and then took off, ignis on his tail. It was a relief that Ignis melded into the small pod so easily, as if he'd always been with them. one day, far in the future, Noctis and Ignis would rule the sea side by side and he knew they would do it well. He did hope for some grandguppies before then though. He'd had Cor explain that to Ignis and apparently they had both been very embarrassed when they emerged from the room. He as just relieved that after so long, Noctis was happy and in love.

_The End._


End file.
